wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheep
The Sheep is an explosive animal weapon which appears in almost every Worms game, beginning with the first game. The Sheep has spawned many other forms, with it's most notable one being the Super Sheep. Other variations include the Sheep Launcher, Sheep Strike, and Sheep-on-a-Rope. Usage Once released, the Sheep will run forth in the direction it was released. It will attempt to jump over any terrain obstacles, but will also reverse its direction if it hits a wall or a piece of impassable terrain. This weapon can be detonated at any point by pressing the Fire Button a second time. Otherwise, the Sheep will detonate on its own following a 5-second countdown after a short period of time. Like all animal weapons, the Sheep will collect for its user the contents of Crates it collides with. In Worms: A Space Oddity, the weapon is called the Robo-Sheep, and can be made to jump manually by shaking the Wii remote. Tips & Tricks * The Sheep's tendency to jump over obstacles can make it an effective weapon for attacking enemies which cannot be clearly fired upon otherwise. * It is safest to use the Sheep on flat terrain when the user has a clear line of sight to an enemy Worm. Wormopedia Entry Baaa! Exactly what goes on inside the Sheep's mind? Best not to think about it, just let him go and watch him bounce across the landscape. If the Sheep comes across an obstacle or ravine then he will do his best to get across it. Pressing fire once sends the Sheep on his way and then second press detonates him, if he's left too long jumping around then he will get tired and do something about it himself. A Sheep in the face can do as much as 75 points of damage! Trivia * The Sheep is one of the few weapons that can collect Crates. The others are the Super Sheep, Mole Bomb, Skunk, Old Woman and Inflatable Scouser. * In some of its incarnations, the Sheep deals more damage than the Dynamite. * The Sheep is one of the Worms series' most iconic weapons, alongside the Holy Hand Grenade and Banana Bomb. * The Sheep have starred in their very own game, Flockers. It is a dark puzzle game inspired by Lemmings, where they have to escape the weapon factory and out into the green pasture. * The only game where the Sheep is absent is Worms Forts: Under Siege, where it is replaced by the 50 Stone Canary. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Weapons in Worms (1995) Category:Weapons in Worms Reinforcements Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare Category:Weapons in Worms (2007) Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D